Algo sobre mis padres
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Contrario a lo que Ling piensa, Ray no nació en la misma casa que todos los White Tigers, ni siempre fue pareja de su madre, ni decidieron casarse por telepatía, ni nada por el estilo. Estos son algunos de los recuerdos de Ray y Mariah.
1. Un niño solitario

**Un niño solitario.**

Ling miraba por la ventana, estaba taciturna, distraída, vagaba levemente por los recuerdos de su solitaria infancia cuando Ray entró en la habitación. Llevaba un wok lleno de dulces y chocolates y parecía dispuesto a encender el televisor un rato cuando vio a su hija, mirando la lluvia caer abundantemente contra ésa ventana.

– ¿Ling? Cariño ¿Estás en éste planeta? ¡Ling!

–Papá, estoy muy aburrida, no me gusta ser hija única.

–Pero tienes a Goh y a Makoto.

–Pero ellos están en sus casas. Aquí no hay nada qué hacer.

–Yo también era un niño solitario.

–No mientas. Tú creciste con los White Tigers.

–Ven aquí. ¿Quieres saber cómo los conocí?

– ¿Qué? ¿O sea que no naciste destinado a ser un White Tiger?

–No, yo me acoplé un tiempo después.

–Pero, a los seis años tú…

–Ven, te contaré la historia.

.

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni pretendo usar esto con fines lucrativos, mi único interés es que disfruten de mis arranques de imaginación. Bueno, espero les guste. **

.

–Ray, tienes que saber algo.

–Es de madre y padre ¿Verdad?

–Sí.

–… Estoy preparado.

–Verás, ellos emprendieron un viaje muy largo, y no los vas a ver en un tiempo.

–Murieron. –Dijo el pequeño niño de cinco, casi seis años. Un niño con el cabello negro como la noche y brillante, más bien como el ónix, piel tersa, suave, alto para su edad, con colmillos ligeramente afilados y unos ojos demasiado profundos, como si comprendiera más cosas de las que la gente comúnmente hacía, y menos un niño de su edad, por supuesto, lo estaba demostrando ahora al entender la situación tan dura que estaba pasando. –Ellos murieron ¿No es así? –El hombre no sabía cómo reaccionar, no esperaba tener que decir algo tan fuerte de frente pero al comprenderlo el niño, no tenía más remedio que hablar. –No se preocupe. Lo entiendo, ¿Ellos murieron, no es así?

–Sí Ray. Hubo un deslave en la carretera. Tu madre se detuvo a ayudar, tu padre fue por ella y… quedaron enterrados. Sea como sea, yo sé que van a reunirse contigo en algún punto.

–Bien. Eso lo sé.

–Bueno, entonces los…

–Espera, ¿Me voy a quedar en dónde?

–En el pueblo de tus padres, a las afueras de china. Hay una pequeña cabaña que te pertenece, estarás al cuidado de un Si-Fu de la región. Él te enseñará Kung Fu y otras cosas, como el Beyblade. Te gustará.

–Sí. Eso espero.

–Bueno, es aquí. –Dijo abriendo la carreta en la que viajaban, el hombre, un amigo bastante allegado de los padres del joven neko-jin, le dio un rápido recorrido a pie por el pueblo, diciéndole dónde podría encontrar a algunas personas y suministros y por último, indicándole dónde estaba la casa en la que se quedaría.

–Supongo que tendré que cumplir con un horario.

–Sí, el itinerario de tu día a día está sobre tu cama. Observa la casa, es bastante grande, en mi opinión, demasiado para ti solo, pero no conseguí que compraran o consiguieran una casa más pequeña.

–Parece una pensión.

–Sí. Eso creo también. Pronto vendré a pasar unos días contigo para ver cómo vas.

–De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

–Sí. Seré tu tutor hasta nuevo aviso. Eso era lo que tus padres querían.

–Tomaron buenas decisiones toda su vida, ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

–Me alegro que te agrade la idea.

–A ti te conozco de toda la vida Hiroshi. Me inspiras confianza.

–Joven Kon. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano solemnemente. –Usted y yo nos vamos a llevar bastante bien. Cuídate campeón.

–Lo haré.

.

–Pero si los abuelos… –Interrumpió Ling ganándose una mirada sarcástica de parte de su padre.

– ¿Quieres saber la historia?

–Lo siento, olvidé que no te gusta que te interrumpan.

–Sin embargo, fue una intromisión bastante oportuna. –Dijo Mariah entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de pequeños sándwiches de queso fundido tostados. –Te contaré una parte de la historia que no conoce papá.

– ¿Una parte de la historia que no conozco?

–Sí. Pero primero háblale de tu vida. Ya haré yo mi intromisión.

–Bien. Como te iba diciendo…

.

El niño leyó de nuevo las cosas que tenía que hacer ése día. Prácticamente ya se sabía sus horarios de memoria, sin embargo, en su opinión, nunca estaba de más repasar lo que no estaba seguro de recordar al cien porciento. Miró la hoja y recalcó en voz alta. –6:30, salir a trotar una hora. 7:30 buscar al Si-Fu para las lecciones de Kung Fu. 9:15 desayuno con Hiroshi en la casa. 10:30 recreación. 11:15 entrenamiento de katas y meditación hasta las 4:30… Libre hasta las siete… meditación de nuevo… 8:15 cena, 9:30 a dormir. –Ray miró su horario conforme. –Me lo dejaron algo flojo… Pero bueno, es domingo, está bien que no sea tan duro.

Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, sabía que si seguía derecho llegaría hasta una cascada en la que su madre solía meditar cuando iban de visita al pueblo, no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaba ahí puesto que solo tenía un año la última vez que había visto a su madre bajo ésa cascada, pero era verdad, la había visto con sus ropajes tradicionales y con los ojos cerrados recibiendo sobre su cabeza todo el peso del agua.

Corrió con más fuerzas, seguro de que al llegar al lugar, recordaría claramente la imagen de su madre. Era extraño pero cuando más pensaba en ella menos la recordaba. Sin embargo, al escuchar la cascada tan cerca se sintió incapaz de querer mirar el recuerdo de su madre y salió corriendo justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el Si-Fu.

_Siempre es un buen momento para interrumpir… ¿No neko-jin?_

… _¿Neko… jin?_

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas, de unos cuatro años de edad caminaba en el borde de una barda, misma que daba al patio principal de una casa que hasta hacía dos meses había estado deshabitada, y miraba el cielo distraídamente, al menos así era hasta que escuchó a alguien saliendo de la casa. Un niño como de su edad, si acaso un año o dos mayor que ella, que se dirigía hacia la cascada por la dirección que había tomado. Se veía tan tierno, y tan solo. Y al mismo tiempo tan triste.

Ya era su costumbre observarlo mientras entrenaba en el patio, y usualmente así era, él entrenaba en el patio pero ahora había salido corriendo en otra dirección, eso despertó su curiosidad. Lo siguió, así sin más, sin pedirle permiso ni nada, se dirigió sigilosamente hasta él.

Ray se detuvo cerca de la cascada y comenzó a hacer sus "Formas" de Kung Fu siguiendo el sonido del agua.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando se detuvo a descansar bajo las sombras de los árboles, el calor era agradable, claro si no habías pasado toda una mañana entrenando. Suspiró y abrió los ojos (los había cerrado para recostarse contra el tronco de un árbol), acto seguido, vio cómo un listón rosa claro pasó frente a sus ojos, como era un chico bastante curioso no tuvo otra opción que detenerse a levantarlo y observarlo bien. Tenía arrugas clásicas de nudos, así que el chico dedujo que alguien lo había traído amarrado no hacía mucho. – ¡Hola! –Exclamó mirando hacia arriba. – ¿Hay alguien ahí?

–Sí. –Mustió la niña de cabellos rosados, que se aferraba fuertemente a una gruesa rama y lloraba desesperadamente. –Ayúdame por favor.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo bajar.

Ray suspiró. Buscó cuál era el tronco al que pertenecía ésa rama y comenzó a trepar ágilmente hasta llegar a la niña. –Mira, pisa por donde yo pise, mírame bajar y en seguida hazlo tú. ¿De acuerdo?

–L-lo… intentaré.

Ray comenzó a bajar lentamente, mirando a la niña de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que ella aún lo miraba y cuando estuvo en el suelo, extendió los brazos hacia la joven y sonrió sinceramente. –Ven, es sencillo.

– ¿Y si me caigo?

–Yo estaré aquí para atraparte.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

La niña comenzó a bajar lentamente, congelándose de vez en cuándo cuando sentía que se deslizaría hasta el suelo. Cuando creyó que por fin estaría a salvo, pisó en falso y se deslizó casi hasta el suelo con una velocidad increíble, pero Ray la detuvo a tiempo y sostuvo su pequeño cuerpo antes de que ella pudiera salir lastimada. –Gracias. –Mustió en un susurro a penas audible y aferrándose a la camiseta del niño, aún incapaz de moverse.

–No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se bajó como pudo y sonrió un poco más tranquila. –Sí. Me llamo Mariah, ¿Y tú?

–Ray Kon.

–Mucho gusto.

– ¿Tú eres la niña que me espía, verdad?

–Sí. –Admitió sonrojada.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es que… todo el tiempo estás tan solo que me da la sensación de que estas triste. Yo quiero ser tu amiga, pero como siempre estás tan ocupado entrenando, no sé si quieras salir a jugar con nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros?

–Sí, con mi hermano y con mis amigos Gary y Kevin.

–No lo sé… Tengo mis entrenamientos y…

–Pero eres un niño. Los niños deben jugar. Mi abuelo dice que para todo hay un momento y que hay que hacer lo que el momento nos pide que hagamos. Él nos enseña kung fu pero le da prioridad a que juguemos, dice que los niños deben jugar no importa lo que los adultos piensen… Quiero que lo conozcas. –Dicho esto, Mariah tomó la mano de Ray y salió en dirección a su casa, donde sus padres y abuelos la esperaban para cenar; en todo el camino, Ray no pudo evitar mirar a Mariah, quien lo llevaba de la mano a su casa para presentarle a sus amigos y familiares. _Que niña tan bonita es, y es muy amable conmigo._

_._

–Además, es considerada y tierna. –Dijo Ray tomando la mano de su esposa con cariño.

–Que niño más amable y tierno, además se ve que es muy responsable de lo que hacer. Y está tan solo, quiero estar siempre con él.

– ¿Y nunca se habían dicho lo que pensaron ése día? –Exclamó Ling incrédula.

–No. –Admitió Ray sonriente mirando a su hija. Poco después me enteré de que mis padres estaban vivos en realidad, los rescataron con vida del derrumbe y habían estado en cuidados intensivos por las heridas. Volvieron al pueblo un mes después de eso y comenzaron a entrenarme como un White Tiger. Ellos sabían que yo sería el líder.

–Ah. Que bien.

–Mira Ling, ha parado de llover. –Dijo Mariah contenta.

Ambas miraron por la ventana y vieron que Makoto y Goh se dirigían a la puerta de los Kon. –Mis amigos. ¿Puedo ir?

–Ve, diviértete con tus amigos.

–Gracias, regreso en la tarde.

Ling salió corriendo con ánimos renovados. Ella conocía a Makoto y a Goh literalmente de toda la vida, al saber la triste historia de su padre ya no tenía nada por lo que quejarse. Ahora que lo sabía estaba más feliz que nunca. Tomó sus cosas para irse y en la puerta miró a sus padres. –Mamá… la próxima te toca a ti. Tú me vas a contar la próxima historia.

–De acuerdo, ve pensando qué quieres escuchar.

–Gracias. –Y tras decir aquello salió corriendo al encuentro de sus amigos, dejando a sus padres con unas sonrisas de ternura y satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

Se me ocurrió después de escuchar una canción triste, espero les haya gustado. Iré subiendo historias conforme se me vallan ocurriendo, acepto sugerencias de temas, por cierto. A ver que se me ocurre. No sé si será largo o corto, éso dependerá de mi imaginación y de sus comentarios.

Jane-bye

わ  
た  
し

は

白  
虎


	2. En una noche de brujas

**_En una noche de brujas._**

* * *

Aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rosa disfrazada de vampiresa arreglaba una calabaza para ponerla en la ventana, su esposo, vestido a juego con ella se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se desviara y su calabaza terminara con una mueca en lugar de una sonrisa. Él rio.

–Así se verá más tenebrosa cuando la pongas en la ventana, mi amor.

–Gracias.

–Es en serio, me encanta lo que hiciste con la calabaza.

–Bueno, al menos ésta no se ve tan amigable. –Dijo ella mirando otras dos.

– ¿Cuántas más vas a hacer?

–Solo otra, para las ventanas de arriba y eso.

–Genial, voy a poner estas dos arriba entonces.

–Sí muchas gracias.

– ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? –Recordó al llegar a la puerta de la cocina y mirarla.

–Como un millón de veces. –Respondió divertida.

–Mao, cómo no recordarte que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mis ojos.

–Gracias Ray. También yo te amo.

Mariah se dio la vuelta para empezar a cortar otra calabaza cuando escuchó los pasitos de su hija, Ling llegar a la cocina.

–Mamá. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Claro cielo, ¿Qué pasa? –Pero al darse la vuelta y ver a su hija no pudo evitar interrumpirla para exclamar. – ¡Ling! Te ves preciosa, ven acá para tomarte una foto.

–Pero mamá, yo no quiero… –Mariah se puso las manos en la cadera y comenzó a golpetear el suelo con el pie, por lo que Ling, con su disfraz de Caperucita (que tenía cierto toque gótico como Amy Lee en su video "Call me when you 're sober"), posó de tres maneras diferentes. – ¿Dónde está la cámara mamá?

Mariah sacó su celular y le tomó algunas fotos a su hija, luego sonrió conforme y siguió cortando la calabaza. – ¿Cuál era la pregunta cielo?

–Papá y tú. El tío Lee dice que se conocen desde siempre y que han estado juntos desde entonces, pero yo sinceramente creo que exagera.

–Sí cielo, exagera en partes, pero crecimos juntos prácticamente.

– ¿Y han estado juntos desde entonces?

–No.

– ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

–Por qué de pronto tanta curiosidad.

–Es que el tío Lee mencionó que deberían estar felices de celebrar el Halloween y agradecerles a todos sus amigos por esta fecha tan importante, entonces se me ocurrió que nunca les había preguntado eso.

–Bueno… verás, acabábamos de terminar con un pequeño torneo de Beyblade y estábamos por estas fechas, era veintiocho; Julia y Matilda habían sido invitadas a una fiesta de disfraces y a tu padre y a mi nos invitaron a ir.

.

**Disclaimer. Beyblade, así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos escribo esto con fines lucrativos, es una complacencia así que espero la disfruten.**

**.**

**POV. Ray.**

Mariah no ha salido de su habitación en un buen rato y me pregunto si se estará poniendo su disfraz. Acaban de invitarnos a una fiesta de disfraces que dará la BBA, solo espero no llegar muy tarde. Todo el mundo nos está esperando para irnos así que decido que tocar será lo mejor.

–Mariah, ¿Ya estas lista? Nos están esperando desde hace un buen rato.

–No sé si valla a ir. –Responde apenada.

– ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

–Nada importante, no te preocupes.

Alguien llamó a la puerta por lo que corrí a abrir, eran Julia y Matilda, que estaban vestidas de torera y de hada, aunque para Julia no representaba un gran cambio, ambas llevaban una bolsa grande con ellas, de plástico pero de tienda departamental, esas que tienen agarraderas de plástico duro, con las que entran y me preguntan. – ¿Mariah?

–La tercera puerta, a la derecha. –Digo sin rodeos demasiado impactado por la intensidad con la que me hablan. Suenan como si fueran doctores que van a ver a alguien muy grave y cuando me cierran la puerta en la nariz, me siento como el familiar impaciente y preocupado de la sala de espera.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que aún no me he vestido, no sé que hacer, no tengo mucha ropa de disfraces a la mano, no venía preparado para esto, y en ese momento sale Julia con una de las bolsas y me la entrega. Parece apenada. –Kai dijo que no tenías ningún disfraz, entonces Max nos mandó con esto.

– ¿Qué es?

–Es… del medievo, creo. Te va a gustar.

**POV. Narrador.**

Julia y Matilda terminaron de vestir a Mariah y tras darle un último visto bueno la dejaron salir para que Ray la viera. Eran unos disfraces de Gatúbela (que solo tenía el antifaz y los adornos de las orejas en lugar de la máscara completa) y un ninja blanco, así que la chica se sonrojó mientras que Ray sonrió no sabiendo cómo tomarse lo que sentía en el estómago en ese momento. Se sentía extraño, como fuera de lugar y en casa al mismo tiempo y aquello le gustaba así que sonrió y comentó. –Te ves muy bien Mariah.

–Gracias Ray, también tú.

–Bueno, vámonos. –Urgió Julia. –Quiero llegar a tiempo antes de que inicie la fiesta.

–Vámonos. –Aceptó Mariah. –Todavía estamos a buena hora de llegar.

Al llegar al lugar, los White Tigers recibieron a sus amigos con mucho gusto, casi con euforia.

–Hey. –Dijo Hilary. –Dicen que en el viejo cementerio organizaron un recorrido nocturno tipo casa del terror. ¿Vamos?

Mariah se puso pálida del susto pero el entusiasmo de Ray la hizo tragarse su miedo.

– ¿En serio? Será genial. Vamos.

Tyson dio dos pasos de espaldas con un tono azul oscuro bajo los ojos. – ¿En serio vamos a ir? Digo, no es que tenga miedo, es solo que… dicen que no es bueno asustarse cuando estas lleno y yo acabo de comer.

–Tyson. –Ironizó Max. – ¿Tú cuando acabas de comer?

–A veces. No digo que siempre, se me va a cortar la digestión.

–No seas cobarde, vamos.

–No lo sé.

–Vamos. –Comenzaron a rogarle sus compañeros de equipo, iniciando por Kenny y Dizzi, que no tardaron en convencerlo de ir con ellos.

Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar al cementerio viejo, donde un hombre vestido de manera muy elegante, con bastón y todo los esperaba de espaldas a ellos. Kai, tratando de hacerse el valiente le tocó el hombro y preguntó – ¿Con usted son los recorridos?

–Sí jovencito. –Al darse la vuelta el señor, todos vieron con miedo (Kai en realidad solo con algo de sorpresa) que tenía dos pequeños montículos como cuernos en la frente y una cola roja enrollada en el bastón. – ¿Cómo les ayudo?

–Queremos hacer el recorrido. –Aseguró Max.

– ¿Seguros? Entren bajo su propio riesgo.

–Sí. –Dijo Daichi. –Lo haremos.

–Muy bien, entonces organícense, no puedo dejar pasar más de tres almas sin que se me escape una para reclamarla como mía.

Un escalofrío terrible embargó a Mariah, por lo que Ray le puso una mano en el hombro y murmuró. –Si quieres que nos vallamos podemos volver a la fiesta.

–Estoy bien Ray, no te preocupes.

–Bien. –Dijo Hilary algo nerviosa. – ¿Cómo nos organizamos?

Matilda y Julia se tomaron del brazo al instante y Tyson y Daichi se apartaron un poco del resto. Kenny por otro lado se aferró al brazo de Max, quien se encogió de hombros más bien conforme. Lee, Kevin y Gary ya habían hecho su propio equipo y eso dejaba a Hilary, Kai, Ray y Mariah solos. Mariah miró a Ray con miedo y algo de inseguridad pero él le tomó una mano. –Vamos nosotros dos juntos.

–Eso nos deja a ti y a mí. –Dijo Kai con una nota extraña en la voz al mirar a Hilary.

–Señores… –Una carreta que parecía no ir tirada por nada apareció en la entrada interior del cementerio. –Señaló a Tyson y Daichi primero, seguidos de Kenny y Max; Gary, Lee y Kevin; Matilda y Julia; Hilary y Kai y por último, Mariah y Ray, quienes se subieron a la última carreta y vieron con horror cómo aquel hombre se desvanecía en la niebla.

–Que buena producción. –Dijo Ray sorprendido.

–Sí, muy buena. –Respondió la chica no muy segura de que aquello fuera solo el resultado de una buena producción.

Al principio, la carreta se movió entre las tumbas donde se escucharon ruidos raros, se cayeron jarrones a su paso (antes y después), y se vieron pasar sombras, pero al cabo de quince minutos la carreta se detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No lo sé.

–Espera un momento Mariah, veré si no se atascaron las ruedas.

Ray saltó hábilmente y comenzó a observar las ruedas de la carreta, no parecían estar atascadas pero tampoco dispuestas a moverse un centímetro más allá de donde estaban. Mariah bajó también y observó un momento las ruedas. –Tal vez… –Pero no pudo terminar su frase dado que la carreta comenzó a andar en reversa a una velocidad poco propia de algo sin caballos. La pobre chica volvió a palidecer y tras ellos se iluminó un camino de velas.

–Creo… que debemos seguir a pie.

–Creo que sí… Ray… tengo miedo.

–Ven. –Dijo tomando su mano. –Prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase.

Por un momento, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo extraño en la piel en los espacios que hacía contacto con la del otro pero se lo atribuyeron al miedo así que comenzaron a andar, escuchando pasos a sus espaldas y viendo sombras producidas por nada. Llegó el momento en el que no supieron si estaban imaginando todo o de verdad los seguían, no fue hasta que un ruido los hizo girar en seco que se dieron cuenta de que un enorme hombre lobo estaba parado tras ellos dos.

Mariah soltó un grito agudo y Ray tiró de su muñeca para correr por el sendero que creaban las velas. Un ventarrón demasiado real como para ser más producción apagó la pobre iluminación que quedaba y ambos jóvenes se quedaron en la oscuridad unos momentos, en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban, escuchando atentos por si había señales del monstruo que los perseguía, sin embargo lo que escucharon fueron lamentos y quejidos que venían de todo su alrededor.

–Ray, esto no me gusta nada.

–Ni a mí… caminemos a ver si podemos encontrar la salida.

–Sí. –Mariah fue unos pasos por detrás de Ray tratando de agudizar sus oídos a ver qué escuchaba, pero a su alrededor no había mucho, nada más que tumbas viejas, cayéndose en pedazos. Un ruido llamó su atención. –Ray ¿Escuchaste eso?

–No, ¿Qué pasa?

–No lo sé. Creo que están tallando algo.

Ray agudizó los oídos pero no escuchó nada, así que siguieron caminando unos pasos, luego Mariah insistió. –En serio, oigo que algo se mueve.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento y de golpe, seis tumbas se destaparon al mismo tiempo revelando cuerpos en descomposición que comenzaban a levantarse. De nuevo, fue Ray quien jaló de la muñeca de Mariah para alejarse, dado que los seis zombies comenzaron a perseguirlos. Otros cuantos más se les unieron y los acorralaron contra una lápida enorme y entonces Ray tuvo una idea.

–Mariah, salta.

– ¿Qué?

Ray la soltó un momento y saltó para situarse sobre la losa de concreto y le ofreció una mano a Mariah, ella la tomó y saltó al lado de Ray. Los muertos parecieron sorprendidos un momento, cosa que le dio a Ray y a Mariah oportunidad de saltar sobre las lápidas más altas y resistentes hasta alejarse de la horda de zombies, sin embargo en cuanto Ray ayudó a Mariah a bajar, un grupo nuevo de horrores apareció. Parecían monstruos de pantano que comenzaron una nueva persecución.

Ray y Mariah lograron despistarlos un poco ocultándose entre las tumbas más grandes y antiguas pero aunque no los veían, ahora estaban rodeados. Ray vio un mausoleo abierto así que tomó una mano de Mariah y la jaló consigo hasta entrar.

Por dentro estaba bastante fresco y no olía como a humedad, el lugar parecía nuevo, así que ambos se sentaron un momento recargados contra la puerta, tratando de recordarse a sí mismos que todo se trataba de una atracción turística nada más.

Con la poca iluminación que entraba de las ventanas altas, Ray pudo ver que Mariah estaba pálida por el susto pero no pudo evitar pensar que ella lucía hermosa, así que la abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo un poco hacia él. Con cuidado, Mariah recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ray y suspiró. –Estoy cansada.

–También yo.

–Después de todo no fue tan buena idea venir.

– ¿Bromeas? Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida hasta ahora.

– ¿En serio? –Dijo Mariah completamente sorprendida. – ¿Por qué?

–Porque he pasado todo el tiempo a tu lado y hemos estado tomados de la mano desde que entramos, eso vale mucho para mí.

–Ray. –Mariah se sonrojó ante la afirmación, cosa que la hizo marearse.

–Mariah, quisiera saber si…

Una serie de golpes los sacaron de su mundo, alguien estaba golpeando la entrada del mausoleo, por lo que ambos se aterrorizaron avanzando de espaldas en la oscuridad. Mariah chocó con algo que hizo mucho ruido y no pudo evitar voltear a ver el esqueleto que estaba sentado en la oscura esquina del mausoleo, esquina que no habían revisado. Soltó un grito tan agudo que los golpes afuera pararon y Ray decidió que cualquier cosa afuera era más sencilla de manejar que aquello, por lo que tomó a Mariah por la muñeca y se levantó abriendo el mausoleo de una patada.

Pensó en todas las cosas a las que podía enfrentarse en un cementerio, muertos vivientes, monstruos de fango, fantasmas enojados, demonios, Frankenstein, algún vampiro, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera para proteger a Mariah, así que salió corriendo a toda velocidad y chocando de lleno contra un vampiro, se levantó listo para defenderse y adoptó una posición de pelea justo cuando se dio cuenta de que había tirado a Kai. Hilary estaba tan blanca como Mariah pero ahora ambas se abrazaban y estaban a punto de llorar.

Una carroza esta vez, se detuvo frente a ellos con alguien que tiraba de las riendas, pero de nuevo no había caballo. –Solo dos. –Murmuró el conductor.

– ¿Y quien eres tú –retó Kai –para decidir eso?

–Un Caronte de este lugar… –Dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Solo dos.

–C-Caronte… –Murmuró Ray sorprendido.

Ray miró a Hilary y trató de compararla con Mariah, pero Kai habló. –Se desmayó.

–Déjalos Ray, que se vallan ellos.

– ¿Segura?

–Completamente.

Kai ayudó a Hilary a subir y Ray por otro lado tomó de nuevo la mano de Mariah, quien cerró los dedos en torno a los de Ray para calmarse. –Sigamos la carroza para buscar la salida.

–Sí. –Ambos caminaron tratando de seguir el ruido, pero el mismo desapareció igual que la carroza en medio de una nube de densa bruma, sumiendo a la pareja en la soledad de nuevo.

Un nuevo juego de velas se encendió mostrándoles el camino hacia un nuevo paraje. Había demasiados árboles, aquel lugar ya no parecía un cementerio pero aún entre los árboles habían tumbas, así que Ray y Mariah trataron de convencerse de que todo estaba bien. De pronto escucharon ruidos de nuevo y vieron que en medio de un pequeño claro había una fogata con tres brujas riendo en torno a un caldero.

–Ahora solo falta –Dijo una –la lengua de dos niños, un joven y una jovencita.

– ¿Y de dónde pretendes sacarlos? –Reprendió otra.

–Yo no veo ningún niño por aquí.

–Paciencia, pronto vendrán dos, ya lo verán.

Mariah sintió su estomago encogerse y retrocedió un paso asustada, pero pisó una ramita que crujió llamando la atención de las tres brujas, quienes tomaron sus escobas y se lanzaron a darles caza, iniciando otra persecución y aunque llevaban las escobas con ellas, las brujas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas.

–Corre. –Ordenó Ray jalando a Mariah consigo.

– ¡Vuelvan acá niños ingenuos!

Mariah y Ray corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto Mariah reconoció aquel lugar, acababan de pasar por ahí. –Ray, aquí estaban los…

Un muerto viviente (medio muerto viviente mejor dicho) tomó el talón de Mariah y la hizo perder el equilibrio pero Ray la jaló hacia sí y el zombie del suelo la soltó para prestarle atención a la bruja. La misma horda a la que habían burlado llegó para atacarlos pero se dirigió hacia sus persecutoras dejándoles el camino libre para seguir corriendo y metros más adelante (donde se detuvieron a reponer aire ya que nadie los seguía) vieron que los muertos se llevaban a las brujas y que una nueva carroza, con un Caronte conduciéndola, llegó hasta ellos.

–Solo dos.

Murmuró y la puerta de la fúnebre carroza se abrió.

Ray y Mariah se subieron tan rápido como pudieron y cerraron con fuerza la carroza pensando en que enfrentar a un Caronte era más sencillo que seguir siendo perseguidos por aquellos horrores. Después de todo, siempre puedes sobornar a un Caronte.

La carroza comenzó a caminar y fue entonces pudieron acurrucarse en un rincón, donde Ray acarició suavemente el cabello de Mariah hasta que ésta se calmó. –Ray…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué decías de la mejor experiencia de tu vida?

Ray miró a Mariah y sonrió, abrió la boca para hablar pero en eso la carroza se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Ray, inseguro de lo que podría encontrar, se asomó por la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaban afuera de un improvisado café temático, donde todos sus amigos esperaban. –Mariah, ya terminó el viaje.

La chica se asomó por la ventana y luego Ray la ayudó a bajar, ambos se reunieron con sus amigos.

–La parte del monstruo pez fue horrible. –Aseguró Daichi.

– ¿Seguros que a ustedes no los persiguió ningún zombie?

–No, solo tres brujas que querían nuestras lenguas.

–Nosotros no vimos ningunas brujas. –Dijo Lee dudoso.

–A nosotros sí, ambos, tanto brujas como zombies. –Dijo Ray sentándose en la misma mesa que los White Tigers.

–Valla, entonces ustedes debieron ver al hombre lobo. –Afirmó Max.

–Sí, fue aterrador. –Dijo Mariah estremeciéndose y sentándose al lado de Ray.

Todos se sumieron en pláticas de lo que les habían parecido los monstruos a los que habían enfrentado cada uno y después de un rato, Ray se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba Mariah; se levantó para buscarla y la encontró viendo en dirección del mausoleo en el que se habían escondido. Casi todo el cementerio se veía desde ahí dado que estaban en un mirador en alto. –Hola, por un momento pensé que los zombies habían vuelto por ti y me preocupé. –Bromeó. –Ya estaba organizando un grupo de rescate para volver al cementerio a buscarte.

–No te preocupes, solo estaba observando. Quería asegurarme de que los horrores se quedarían en el cementerio… al igual que una idea inconclusa.

–Sabes, hoy me asusté muchas veces, pero no tantas como cuando te vi a ti pálida… de verdad me importas, y me importas más de lo que creí.

–Ray…

–Mariah, hay algo que he querido hacer toda la noche, así que no te muevas y cierra los ojos. –Cuando ella obedeció cerrando sus ambarinos ojos y con cuidado de no tocarla antes, Ray se agachó y besó a Mariah de una manera tierna y espontanea, luego le tomó el rostro y murmuró. –Ya no me conformo con tu amistad simplemente, así que ¿Serías mi novia?

Mariah lo abrazó sonriendo y exclamó. – ¡Sí!

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a hacer bulla y a aplaudirles a los novios, consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran completamente.

.

–Y así fue como tu padre me dijo lo que sentía por mí.

–Que romántico y dramático. –Dijo Ling con cara de ensoñación.

Una campanita sonó informando que había llegado gente, por lo que Mariah volvió la vista a la puerta. Ray se había dirigido a recibir a quien fuera y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Tyson vestido y maquillado como todo un zombie, acompañado de su hijo y del hijo de Kai, ambos con disfraces uno de pirata y el otro de vampiro, al igual que sus padres aquel año. Ling parecía se la única que no iba a repetir disfraz.

– ¿Van a tener abierto en Halloween? –Dijo Tyson refiriéndose al pequeño y modesto restaurante/casa de té que Mariah y Ray atendían.

–Sí. –Dijo Ray abrazando a Mariah. –Para cuando terminen de asustar gente y pedir dulces.

–Bueno, vámonos. –Urgió Goh, molesto. –Ya quiero empezar.

–Vámonos. –Coincidió Ling. –Mamá, gracias por la historia, fue genial.

–De nada cielo, cuando quieras.

–Papá, la próxima te toca a ti. Tú me vas a contar cómo le propusiste matrimonio. Y no me salgas con que en una fiesta de Halloween.

Los padres de la pequeña rieron. –Prometo la historia real. Es un poco más romántica que esta.

–Bien, los veo al rato.

–Diviértete. –Los vieron salir y luego Ray abrazó por la cintura a su esposa, depositó un beso fugaz en sus labios y sonrió con un aire juguetón. – ¿Quiere bailar señora Kon, o prefiere huir de los zombies de nuevo?

Mariah rio. –Ray, tú siempre tan excéntrico… Ambas suenan geniales si estarás conmigo.

–Sabes que sí, hasta el final.

Dijo Ray para luego plantarle un beso que pintaba para apasionado hasta que Tyson y su hijo exclamaron desde la ventana. – ¡Guácala, se están besando! –Aunque en realidad Tyson solo se estaba burlando.

– ¡Largo! –Exclamó Mariah sorprendida.

–Qué poco romántico eres Tyson. –Reclamó Ray. –No sé cómo es que tuviste un hijo.

–Ya ves. Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte.

–Papá, de qué hablan.

–De nada Makoto, vámonos ya. Y ustedes dos cierren si se van a estar _besando_ así.

Aunque Mariah compuso una expresión que decía que estaba ofendida, Ray soltó una risita floja al tiempo en que abrazaba a Mariah de lado. –Lo consideraré. – Respondió el chino al ver a Tyson darse la vuelta para irse. Mariah se sonrojó ligeramente y miró a Ray con reproche.

– ¡Ray!

Su esposo estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando un grupo de jóvenes disfrazados entraba al lugar. –Bueno, te salvaste… por ahora.

–Ve a atender. –Respondió Mao tomando la calabaza de la mueca y poniéndole una vela al interior para iluminar la ventana de al lado de la puerta. Vio cómo su hija se alejaba al lado de sus amigos un momento y luego volvió a la teatralidad de noche de brujas para atender a los recién llegados.

– ¿Interior o terraza? Y ya que estamos aclarando esto, díganme ¿Cuánta sangre van a donar? –Dijo Ray presumiendo sus colmillos en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Quiere decir que qué van a pedir… –Dijo Mariah con una sonrisa tierna, casi maternal, abrazándose de la cintura de su esposo sin dejar de mirar a los jovencitos, luego se volvió hacia Ray para reprocharle. –Si te oyen decir esas cosas vas a espantar a la cena, clientes. –Rectificó sonriéndoles de nuevo y haciendo que una se estremeciera mientras que sus amigos solo rieron. Tras soltar a Ray, se dirigió hacia el interior para guiar a los chicos a la mesa, donde Ray ya había dejado los menús. Mientras los chicos se decidían entre algo de cenar o un postre, Ray y Mariah se dedicaron una mirada de ternura y Ray acarició la mejilla de su esposa murmurando.

–Estás más hermosa que aquel día.

– ¿Y me amas como entonces?

–No, por supuesto que no. No puedo amarte igual, lo hago con más fuerza que entonces. Ambos cambiamos, crecimos, maduramos… y cada día te admiro más.

Posiblemente, creyendo que todo era parte del mismo teatro, uno de los chicos interrumpió a la pareja exclamando desde la mesa. – ¡Kary va a donar dos litros!

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó asustada la chica a la que habían tomado por sorpresa al principio.

–Yo atiendo. Tú termina tu calabaza. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti.

* * *

_**N/A: Iviway **_Estoy trabajando sobre la petición que me dejaste, no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración, prometo subirla pronto, ya le estoy dando los últimos detalles.

Ahora, ésto surgió viendo una peli de terror xD No estoy segura en qué momento nació ni por qué dado que no tiene ninguna relación con la peli pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Y feliz Halloween y Excelente día de muertos!


	3. Quiero presentarte a alguien

**Quiero presentarte a alguien.**

.

Mariah sonrió para Daiyu, la hermosísima madre de Ray y su suegra, quien tenía a Ling sentada en las piernas, maravillada con las historias de los viajes de sus abuelos. La joven no paraba de hacer preguntas y Mariah temió que mareara o molestara a Daiyu con su imprudencia, pero Daiyu sonrió mirando a su nuera. –Mao, cariño, descuida. Casi nunca puedo ver a mi nieta, es gratificante que esté tan interesada.

–Lo sé, es solo que a veces me parece tan… imprudente.

–Se parece a ti de niña. –Comentó Ray sonriendo abiertamente.

Mariah frunció los labios mirando a su esposo con reproche. –Sí, pero yo nunca me porté tan imprudente con mis abuelos. Yo siempre fui una mujer sumamente respetuosa.

–Pero no viviste en Japón. Ni creciste con el hijo de Tyson Granger.

–Ah, sí, Makoto.

–Mis amigos no tienen nada de malo.

–Por supuesto que no Ling, es solo que son muy diferentes de lo que nosotros lo éramos, a pesar de ser la siguiente generación, no heredaron todas nuestras costumbres.

–Goh sí. –Corrigió Mariah pensativa. –Ése es, en muchos sentidos, igualito a Kai. Recatado, serio, responsable, pero buen muchacho.

–Y yo me supongo que Emily no tuvo nada que ver ahí.

–No, por supuesto que sí. Ella tuvo todo que ver. Le ha inculcado a Goh el camino del bien, de la responsabilidad y de la paz…

–Pues esperemos que así siga, no me gustaría nada que mi hija esté con alguien que va a seguir los pasos…

–Ray, no aquí. –Interrumpió Mariah.

Ling miraba a sus padres con reproche y con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Por qué nunca quieren decirme qué fue lo que pasó que los hizo ser desconfiados con el padre de Goh? Pensé que era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia y yo…

–Ling, cielo no somos desconfiados con él. –Dijo Mariah reprimiendo una carcajada. –Es una parte de nuestras historias que es mejor no recordar, es todo.

– ¡Oh, ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes! –Exclamó Daiyu. –Cambiemos de tema.

–Abuela ¿Qué pensaron cuando mi papá les dijo que se iba a casar con una White Tiger? Y mejor aún, con _LA _White Tiger.

–Esa es una historia interesante. Verás…

.

**Disclaimer: Ya lo conocen. **

**.**

Ray sonrió nervioso, él y Lee estaban en el aeropuerto esperando al resto del equipo, que se había detenido a comprar algunas cosas para comer antes de abordar el avión, su vuelo no saldría sino hasta dos horas y media después.

–Tienes que llamarlos. –Acusó Lee.

–Lo se.

– ¿Por qué no provechas que no está el resto del equipo?

Ray suspiró profundamente y luego tomó el celular que acababa de comprar para marcar a su casa.

.

Mariah miró a Gary y Kevin llenarse la boca de dulces con una mezcla de desagrado y diversión. –Chicos, nos estamos tardando, quiero que Lee y Ray coman algo antes de irnos. O mamá me regañará por dejar a Lee enflacar.

–Sin contar con que Mamá Daiyu se enojará contigo si no has alimentado a su hijo correctamente. –Comentó Gary malicioso.

–No seas sarcástico conmigo. –Amenazó Mariah.

–L-lo lamento.

–Más te vale.

–De todos modos tienen que comer. –Coincidió Gary sonriente. –Vámonos.

Los tres llegaron a donde estaban Lee y Ray y sonrieron dejando las cajas de hielo seco en frente a ellos. –Sírvanse.

–Gracias, ya era hora. –Exclamó Lee destapando las cajas para ver qué habían conseguido.

–Mao –Llamó Ray nervioso. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

–Seguro. –Dijo la aludida dudando.

Ambos se levantaron de las mesas en las que comían y se alejaron unos pasos, donde nervioso, Ray tomó las manos de Mao y dijo. –Bueno, verás. –Suspiró. –Ya sabes que yo soy muy respetuoso de las costumbres de mi pueblo, y aunque no quiero sonar anticuado, quiero hacer las cosas como debe ser. Y créeme que…

–Ray tranquilo, crecimos juntos, conozco las costumbres. Solo dime qué pasa.

–Mao, quiero presentarte con mis padres.

– ¿Qué? Ray. –Exclamó soltando una carcajada. –Pero si yo ya conozco a Bai-san y a Daiyu-san, no sé de que me hablas.

–Lo que quiero hacer es presentarte como mi novia oficialmente. Yo sé que posiblemente estoy yendo muy rápido y que formalizar la relación de ésta manera puede ser un tanto…

–Ray, estoy de acuerdo. Tranquilo, respira antes de que te pongas morado.

– ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes ningún problema? Digo, es…

–Ray, tranquilo, te va a dar algo.

–Sí, un ataque al corazón. –Dijo Lee sonriendo con malicia.

.

.

.

Mariah se puso un precioso vestido blanco con azul cielo que le llegaba poco debajo de las rodillas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos peinetas a los lados, mismas que estaban decoradas con flores de cerezo blancas. Sonrió para el espejo cuando su madre la llamó a gritos a la puerta.

–El joven Kon ya llegó hija.

–Dígame Ray, señora.

Mariah llegó corriendo y sonrió al ver a Ray tan formal, parado en el marco de su puerta sosteniendo un par de flores para ella. –No lleguen muy tarde, nos vemos y diviértete.

–Sí mamá. Nos vemos pronto.

–Ah… –Tartamudeó Ray cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. –Yo, tú, eh… te vez muy hermosa.

Ella rio tiernamente al ver el nerviosismo de su novio y le tomó una mano para infundirle valor. –Estás más nervioso que yo. Pero no veo por qué. Daiyu-san me adora.

–Pero cuando la conociste no eras mi novia.

–Ray, no voy a pedir tu mano. Relájate.

–Lo sé.

Mariah lo hizo frenar en seco y lo besó tratando de distraerlo de sus nervios. Cuando él se relajó y le siguió la corriente, ella sonrió para sus adentros y se separó un poco. –No te preocupes, solo me vas a presentar, harás oficial lo nuestro y quién sabe. Si te portas bien hoy, quizá pida tu mano.

Ray rio ligeramente, ya estaba bastante tranquilo así que solo sonrió más ampliamente cuando llegaron a su casa y él le abrió la puerta.

Daiyu y Bai estaban sentados en la sala de estar (Una sala muy típica de china, con una mesa baja al centro y cojines en lugar de sillones, llena de pinturas y bordados colgados en las paredes), la bellísima madre de Ray pintaba sobre pergamino mientras que su esposo meditaba en silencio. Ray entró sin hacer mucho ruido llamando la atención de Daiyu. Al intercambiar una mirada, él hizo una reverencia pequeña que su madre le devolvió, Mariah sonrió con ternura maternal, conocía aquella costumbre que tenían Ray y su madre, sin embargo su padre era punto y aparte, nunca los había visto juntos y en realidad eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Mariah había visto a Bai, menos eran en las que habían cruzado palabras. Eso la hizo ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, pero al ver la sonrisa de Daiyu sonrió tranquila.

–Mao, cariño estás preciosa esta noche.

–Muchas gracias Daiyu-san. –Contestó la chica con una ligera reverencia.

–Bai-sama. –Dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo. Mariah miró sorprendida cómo el padre de Ray reaccionaba a la voz de su esposa, pero la sorprendió aún más la mirada de amor y ternura que se dedicaron, por un momento ella supo que no solo se respetaban ampliamente, sino que se amaban también. Aquello la intimidó un poco. –Ya llegó Mao.

–Ah, bienvenida. –Dijo percatándose de su presencia. Al verlo, un ligero rubor surcó sus mejillas y ella bajó la vista apenada.

–Muchas gracias, Bai-san.

– ¿Mao o prefieres Mariah?

–Ah, pues…

–Todos la llaman Mariah. –Anunció Daiyu. –Está más familiarizada con éste termino.

–Ya veo.

–De igual manera me puede llamar Mao, señor. Ray lo hace todo el tiempo.

–Pero me imagino que esa es la manera en la que te llama con mayor afecto. Mariah entonces estará bien para mí.

–Padre, madre, aunque ya la conocían, quiero presentárselas oficialmente como mi novia. –Los padres de Ray intercambiaron una mirada de cariño y volvieron la vista a Mariah. –Ella siempre ha sido una amiga muy cercana y resulta que es la persona a la que más quiero en éste momento. –Por un momento, Ray y Mariah se perdieron en los ojos del otro pero luego Ray tosió ligeramente y miró a sus padres. –Después de ustedes, claro.

Daiyu rio ligeramente y Bai sonrió mirando a Ray. –Bueno, será mejor que nos acerquemos a cenar.

Los padres de Ray llevaron a Mariah hasta la mesa y la hicieron sentarse mientras Daiyu comenzaba a preparar las cosas para cenar, poner platos y esas cosas. Bai le hizo algunas preguntas a la joven china pero se percató de que se veía claramente incómoda sentada a su lado y con Ray de frente. – ¿Te molesta algo?

–Pues… –Dudó. –A mí me han indicado que como buena mujer debo ayudar a los deberes de la casa y esas cosas, me siento incómoda de ver a Daiyu-san haciéndolo todo ella sola.

–Cariño. –Dijo la mujer en tono tierno. –Lo hago con mucho gusto, además, sería incorrecto que dejara a mi invitada hacer lo que me corresponde a mí.

–Mariah, querida, eres nuestra invitada especia ésta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso.

–Bueno… gracias. –Dijo con una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo más tranquila. Todo lo que duró la cena, tanto Daiyu como Bai la interrogaron acerca de sus torneos, sus técnicas y sus sueños a futuro, sonrieron más ampliamente cuando ella les confesó sus ganas de poner un restaurante/casa de te en algún futuro, contentos por el hecho de que sus sueños coincidieran en cierto punto con los de su hijo.

Aunque la cena se desarrolló en partes lenta y en partes rápida, los cuatro la pasaron muy alegres y cuando terminaron con el postre y Ray se puso a lavar los platos, Bai y Daiyu miraron a Mariah y Bai comentó. –Sin duda alguna Ray eligió bien.

– ¿Usted cree? –Dijo la chica sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada.

–Sí. –Coincidió Daiyu. –Temíamos que se enamorara de alguna chica en sus múltiples torneos o en sus giras por Norte américa y Europa.

–Es bueno que se haya fijado en una chica del pueblo. En una White Tiger. Nos complace grandemente.

–Gracias.

–Y lo mejor de todo es que te conocemos bien, te hemos visto crecer, yo misma te habría educado si tu abuelo no lo hubiera hecho tan bien cuando tus padres se ausentaban. Como dijo mi esposo, es bueno que te haya elegido a ti.

–Madre, padre. –Dijo Ray con sumo respeto. –Se hace tarde.

–Es cierto. Mariah vuelve pronto, nos agradó mucho tu visita.

–Volveré pronto, lo prometo. –La chica hizo una reverencia y sonrió poniéndose en pie lista para irse a casa.

.

–Sinceramente, me sentía ligeramente triste. –Admitió Daiyu. –No porque considerara a Mariah indigna o insuficiente, sino porque me di cuenta de que mi único hijo comenzaba a crecer, se enamoraba, maduraba…

–Más. –Dijo Mariah mirando a su esposo.

–Más. –Concedió Daiyu. –Mi niño creció y se convirtió en un hombre de bien.

–Estaba nerviosísima ése día. –Dijo Mariah mirando a su hija. –Quería dar una buena impresión pero ellos ya me conocían. Entonces no había mucho que pudiera hacer para impresionarlos.

–De todos modos lo haces día a día. Como madre, esposa y mujer. Ray nos habla muy bien de ti.

– ¿Pues quién no lo haría? –Exclamó Ling ligeramente ofendida. –Cocina increíble, es cariñosa, dedicada, una de los mejores bey-luchadores de su generación y tuvo la suerte de enamorar a mi padre, se quedó con el galán de su generación… eso es lo que el tío Lee dice. –Dijo al final, calmándose de su repentino ataque.

–Es cierto, ambos teníamos muchísimos seguidores. –Dijo Ray contemplando hambriento el plato de botanas.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? –Sugirió Mariah observando a su esposo.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Esto es a lo que yo llamo, rápida actualización xD


	4. Con una noche de tormenta

_**Con una noche de tormenta.**_

Un trueno… había sido un trueno.

Mariah despertó con el escandalo de un trueno, afuera llovía a cántaros y seguramente la planta baja de la pequeña casa ya estaría inundada para ese momento. Cuando joven, aquellas tormentas no habían sido otra cosa que un suplicio para ella pero desde que Ray y ella se habían casado y comenzaron a vivir juntos ya no sufría ante los caprichos del clima.

Los brazos de su amado se cerraron en torno a su cintura y ella sintió los labios de Ray vagar desde su hombro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. – ¿Te despertó la tormenta gatita?

–Sí mi Byakko.

–Ling no le tiene miedo a las tormentas. –Insinuó con cierta picardía. – ¿Cierto?

–No. –Respondió Mariah en el mismo tono.

– ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos… el intervalo de ruido? –Dijo el neko acariciando el costado de Mariah, desde su cintura hasta la rodilla.

– ¿El tigre tiene hambre? –Comentó juguetona Mariah metiendo un pie entre las piernas de Ray, que se alejó un poco de ella solo para subirse sobre su cuerpo.

–De carne, si me lo preguntas. –Sus ojos estaban encendidos y justo atacó el cuello de Mariah con una mordida suave y seductora cuando el puño de Ling aterrizó varias veces en la puerta.

– ¿Mamá, papá, están despiertos?

Mariah rápidamente sacó las manos del pantalón de Ray y él por su lado se acostó boca arriba, con las rodillas levantadas. – ¿Qué pasa Ling? Entra. –Autorizó Mariah tras recibir un leve asentimiento de Ray, quien ya se estaba calmando.

–Es que no puedo dormir. –Admitió apenada.

–Te dije que no comieras tantos dulces. –Dijo Ray sentándose y cubriéndose las piernas con las colchas, Mariah se sentó al borde de la cama y le abrió los brazos a Ling, quien saltó ágilmente al regazo de su madre.

–Ray. Tú a su edad comías tantos dulces como ella.

–Pero yo sí podía dormir.

Mariah soltó a Ling, quien se acomodó junto a Ray y se tapó con las colchas, Ray sonrió extendiéndole la mano a Mariah, quien la tomó acercándose y acomodándose junto a su hija. Ray besó la mano de Mariah antes de acostarse también por lo que Ling sonrió.

–Ustedes han estado enamorados toda su vida, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Quién dijo eso?

–El tío Lee.

–El tío Lee dice muchas cosas.

Ray rio un poco. –Sí, se puede decir que he estado enamorado de tu madre siempre.

–Ah. –Tras hacer una larga pausa y pensarlo un poco, Ling se acomodó bien entre las colchas y exclamó. –Cuéntenme una historia.

– ¿Qué clase de historia quieres? –Dijo Mariah.

–Cuento, relato, fábula… –Sugirió Ray viéndose abruptamente interrumpido por su hija.

–No, fábula no. Sus fábulas siempre están llenas de proverbios raros que no me dejan entender la historia. –Se quejó Ling haciendo pucheros. –Quiero una historia romántica, pero que sea verídica y que tenga chispa.

–No es exigente tu hija. –Ironizó Mariah sonriéndole a Ray.

–Papá… cuéntame cómo le propusiste matrimonio a mamá.

Ray sonrió.

.

_**Disclaimer: **_**Beyblade no me pertenece ni pretendo usarlo con fines lucrativos. **

**.**

Ray estaba preparando la cena para él. Mariah había ido a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta y había ido a ponerle saldo a los celulares de los White Tigers para no quedar incomunicados. Había estado lloviendo a cántaros los últimos días así que la comunicación era vital en aquellos momentos.

El mensaje de notificación llegó para Ray seguido de uno de Mariah.

_Byakko, ¿Vienes a buscarme? Creo que me están siguiendo._

Al leer aquella simple línea, Ray soltó todas sus cosas y salió al encuentro de su Mao, asegurándose claro, de apagar todo. Sabía que Mariah era una chica bastante decidida que no necesitaba protección, pero también entendía el hecho de que de vez en cuando quería sentirse protegida por él, y no estaba dispuesto a negarse a ayudar a su Mao. El hecho de protegerla, de saber que podría ponerla a salvo de cualquier cosa lo hacía sentirse responsable de la chica pero también lo hacía sentirse importante en su vida.

Tomó la primera lancha que salió hacia la ciudad sabiendo que era la última del día que salía del pueblo y le rezó a todos sus ancestros que la alcanzaran para regresar a casa. Sin embargo aquello era algo poco probable puesto que solo dispondrían de veinte minutos para ir y venir si no se les atravesaba un milagro.

Tomó su teléfono para marcarle a Mariah. – ¿Ángel, dónde estas?

–Cerca del tianguis.

–Bien, estaré ahí en un suspiro.

Ray se apresuró al lugar y descubrió la cabellera de Mariah no muy lejos de él. En efecto, un hombre de chamarra negra y capucha caminaba relativamente cerca de Mariah poniéndola de nervios. Ray se apresuró hacia su Mao y llegó a tiempo para ver cómo aquel sujeto le ponía una mano en el hombro y trataba de empujarla al callejón de al lado. Aunque bien, ella pareció reacia y a punto de reaccionar con el conocimiento de Kung Fu que tenía, Ray saltó tirándole una patada al tipo en medio del rostro. Mariah sonrió aliviada al sentir la mano de Ray cerrarse en torno a su muñeca y jalarla detrás de él.

– ¿Dime? –Dijo agresivamente. – ¿Problemas con mi novia?

–Ninguno amigo. –Dijo el intimidado acosador.

–Bien, comenzaba a pensar que tendría que darte una lección. Vámonos mi Ángel.

–Sí Byakko.

Ray abrazó a Mariah por la cintura, cosa poco usual entre ellos, y caminó al lado de la chica cargando con la mayoría de las cosas que ella había comprado, sin embargo soltó todo al escuchar los pasos precipitados del tipo hacia ellos, y reaccionó a tiempo varias veces esquivando un cuchillo que amenazaba con clavársele en el vientre cada que su agresor avanzaba.

Mariah no pudo evitar soltar un par de gritos al ver a Ray tan cerca del riesgo y suspiró aliviada cuando Ray pudo obligar al agresor a soltar el cuchillo, ahora lo tenía sujetado en una llave, de rodillas y con ambos brazos torcidos hacia arriba.

Un oficial de policía se acercó a ellos muy dispuesto a golpear a Ray con su macana, pero Mariah se dirigió a él aliviada. –Oficial. Ése tipo trató de asaltarme. Si mi novio no hubiera llegado yo…

Ray soltó un gemido ligero y dejó escapar al acosador de Mariah por lo que el oficial se dirigió en su persecución mientras que Ray se dejó caer en una rodilla sosteniéndose el costado. Al parecer, unos de los cuchillazos habían dado en el blanco y ahora Ray sangraba ligeramente. Mariah lo miró asustada y se acercó para tratar de ver la herida, pero Ray le puso una mano en la muñeca alejándola de él y levantándose al mismo tiempo. –Mao, vámonos de vuelta, sino no alcanzaremos transporte.

–Sí. –Dijo la china azorada.

En efecto, por poco no alcanzaban la última salida a su pueblo, pero afortunadamente ya estaban en la lancha que los llevaba a las afueras del mismo. El trayecto fue más rápido de lo usual dado que el hombre que conducía la pequeña barca se apresuró al ver las heridas en el costado del joven y al llegar al pueblo, Mariah se dirigió inmediatamente al hogar de Ray, donde se dedicó a limpiar, desinfectar y vendar las heridas de su Byakko.

Se apropió de la cocina, donde tomó un cuenco en el que puso agua caliente y tomó un trapo nuevo para limpiar las heridas de Ray.

–Recuéstate por favor. –Pidió la chica amablemente señalando el sillón. Ray se quitó la camisa china tradicional que llevaba y dejó expuestas varias heridas acostándose boca arriba con las manos debajo de la cabeza, tratando de relajarse y no pensar. Mariah no se dejó impresionar por los múltiples rasguños y cortes y comenzó a pasar el trapo una y otra vez sobre la piel lacerada de su amado, enjuagándolo de vez en cuando, y después de un rato, dejando el cuerpo de Ray limpio tanto de sangre como de tierra. Después sacó el agua oxigenada y algunas otras cosas para tratar los cortes de manera que no se infectaran y tras acomodar unas cuantas gasas sobre las heridas y fijarlas en su lugar, hizo a Ray sentarse y comenzó a envolver el vientre y parte de su tórax con vendajes blancos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse en varias ocasiones pues Ray le tomaba mechones de cabello y jugaba con ellos obedeciendo a permanecer tranquilo y no moverse mucho para no estorbarle a Mariah. Pero el hecho que más hacía sus mejillas encenderse era el sentir la firmeza de los músculos del joven bajo sus manos. Al terminar se sintió aliviada de poder alejarse de ésos pensamientos y supuso que podría irse a casa pero se dio cuenta de que llovía como nunca en la historia de ése pueblo.

Un trueno azotó el cielo por lo que sus pupilas se dilataron del terror y un grito se atoró en su garganta amenazando con atragantarla, sin embargo las manos de Ray se cerraron en torno a sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí y obligándola a recostarse a su lado.

–Yo te protegeré.

–Prométemelo Ray.

– ¿Quieres que lo prometa? Lo prometo. Prometo que te cuidaré siempre.

–Pero no siempre podemos estar juntos. Muchas veces estamos lejos, salgo a la ciudad, me voy a casa, o…

–Mao, suelo cumplir esta clase de promesas. Prometo que te protegeré siempre.

El estómago de ambos gruñó, por lo que rieron ligeramente. –Te voy a preparar algo de cenar. –Anunció la chica. Ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta la cocina, donde Mariah vio que Ray había estado preparando tallarines.

–Me interrumpiste. –Aclaró levantándose y parándose a su lado para seguir cocinando. Aunque al principio había tratado de ayudar, Mariah terminó dándose cuenta de que no conocía aquella receta, así que se hizo a un lado y observó cuidadosamente, tratando de memorizar uno a uno todos los pasos para elaborar el platillo que Ray hacía en aquellos momentos.

– ¿Qué es? –Dijo Mariah extrañada.

–Algo que se me ocurrió. Nunca lo había cocinado antes.

–Espero no haber interrumpido el proceso creativo.

– ¿Bromeas? Tú eres mi inspiración.

Mariah se sonrojó y sonrió ligeramente, admirando la agilidad de las manos de Ray.

–Compré dulces. –Recodó la chica sacando unos chocolates pequeños de una de las bolsas, abrió uno con cuidado y lo puso entre los labios de Ray, que sonrió al instante.

–Mis favoritos.

–Esperaba eso, siempre confundo tus favoritos con los de Lee.

–Quizá porque pasas el mismo tiempo con él que conmigo.

–Vivo con él. –Admitió la chica encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuera la respuesta más obvia.

–Preferiría que vivieras conmigo.

– ¡Ray! –Exclamó sorprendida. –No sería correcto.

–No a menos… lo sé.

Como la tormenta parecía interminable, Mariah decidió que lo mejor era avisarle a Lee que ya estaba en el pueblo, no sabía cómo se tomaría lo de estar con Ray pero tampoco le importó la gran cosa. No iba a caminar bajo la lluvia con esa cantidad de rayos azotando el cielo.

–Voy a llamar a mi hermano.

–Pon el altavoz. –Pidió Ray divertido.

–Claro.

– _¿Diga? Mariah, eres tú ¿Verdad?_

– ¿Quién más? Ya estoy en el pueblo, estoy en casa de Ray, tuvo un pequeño accidente en el pueblo. Fue a buscarme.

– _¿Qué pasó?_

–Me estaban persiguiendo y él se llevó parte del castigo.

– _¿Cómo que _parte_?_

–Deberías ver cómo quedó mi acosador. Como sea, no creo poder salir de su casa con ésta tormenta. A menos que milagrosamente…

–_No Mariah, quédate ahí. No voy a hacerte venir con ésta tormenta._

–Gracias por la comprensión. Como sea, al menos ya estoy a salvo.

–_Gracias por avisarme, nos vemos en la mañana._

–Si ya dejó de llover.

–_Claro. Duerme._

Mariah soltó una carcajada y colgó. Ray por su lado limpió su desastre y tras cenar dirigió a Mariah hacia su habitación. –El cuarto extra que tengo es más frío que éste, no quiero que te enfermes así que… bueno. Descansa. Si quieres puedes tomar algo de mi ropa para dormir un poco más cómoda.

–Gracias Ray.

El joven besó la frente de Mariah y se fue a aclimatar el cuarto en el que pasaría la noche.

.

–Espera. –Interrumpió Ling. – ¿O sea que no pasó nada entre ustedes ésa noche? Te fuiste a dormir y ya.

– ¿A qué te refieres con _nada _exactamente? –Quiso saber Ray intrigado.

–Besos, abrazos, caricias, "nada" de nada.

Mariah miró a su hija y luego a Ray con todo el sarcasmo que pudo por lo que el Byakko rio. –No, las cosas eran muy diferentes en ése tiempo. Además, en el pueblo en el que crecimos tu madre y yo estaba lleno de costumbres y valores que se nos inculcaron desde pequeños. No existía esa apertura de mente.

–Ah.

– ¿Puedo continuar?

–Continúa.

.

Pasada la media noche los rayos solo habían aumentado la frecuencia, Ray ya había conseguido dormitar un poco pero estaba seguro de que Mariah estaría hecha un manojo de nervios. Quería ir a ver cómo estaba pero no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto.

Dirigió una mirada a la ventana y luego buscó a tientas a Driger, que brilló ligeramente cuando Ray se preguntaba si ir. –Supongo que eso es un sí amigo… y me imagino que tú quieres estar con Galux… Bien, vamos a buscarlas.

Ray se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Tocó un par de veces pero el ruido que el agua hacía era tal que no estaba seguro de que Mariah lo hubiera escuchado. Suspiró y abrió la puerta un poco, apenas suficiente para ver a su Mao cubriéndose los oídos recostada de lado en la cama, un brillo transparente en su mejilla llamó la atención de Ray, quien se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando.

La felina levantó el rostro y al ver a su tigre blanco abrir la puerta, saltó de la cama y corrió a sus brazos. –Viniste. –Exclamó en un suspiro apenas audible por los rayos.

–Prometí protegerte.

–Gracias.

Ambos felinos se quedaron ahí de pie, escuchando en parte la tormenta y en parte la respiración del otro, deseando que ése momento no terminara jamás. En eso bostezó la chica.

–Ven, vamos a dormir…

–Los rayos suenan horrible. –Dijo la chica estremeciéndose y apretando la cintura de Ray, olvidando los cortes por completo. En ese momento sintió los vendajes y se separó un poco del Byakko para verlo, llevaba un pantalón de pijama azul claro a rayas negras pero no llevaba camiseta, los vendajes estaban expuestos y se habían arrugado ligeramente pero seguía envolviendo el cuerpo de Ray. – ¿Te lastimé?

–No. –Ray acomodó un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Mariah, dándose cuenta de que ella usaba una camiseta de manga larga de Ray, que le quedaba de vestido corto. –Te ves preciosa mi gatita.

–No me mires tan fijamente. –Pidió la chica sonrojada.

–Entonces vamos, ven conmigo.

Ray tomó unas cobijas y se dirigió con Mariah a la salita de estar. Ahí acomodó una de las cobijas a modo de colcha y se sentó en el sillón más grande extendiéndole los brazos a Mariah. – ¿Es en serio?

–Sí, aquí es relativamente caliente, y casi no se escucha la tormenta.

Mariah sonrió y fue a sentarse al regazo de Ray, quien la abrazó con ternura y protección. Luego ambos se recostaron con cuidado para no caerse. –Gracias Ray… te amo.

–Y yo a ti… Sabes… estaba pensando en algo.

– ¿En qué?

–En lo que dijiste de no estar cerca todo el tiempo. Me gustaría cambiar eso.

– ¿Cómo?

–Mariah, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó la chica sentándose y viendo que Ray sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo, era de plata y tenía una piedra rosa engarzada.

– ¿Te casas conmigo?

Mariah miró la sinceridad en los ojos de Ray y sonrió sintiendo cómo los suyos se llenaban de lágrimas, le tendió la mano izquierda a Ray, quien la tomó extasiado de felicidad y le colocó el anillo en su lugar. –Por supuesto que me caso contigo mi Byakko, claro que sí.

–Mariah, –Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y se tomaron las manos. –Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias. Te amo.

Mariah besó a Ray con más intensidad de la usual, y tras recostarse de nuevo, se quedaron dormidos.

.

–Al día siguiente se lo dijimos a su familia. –Dijo Ray tomando la mano de Mariah y besándosela de nuevo. –Todos estaban felices con la noticia, Lee parecía complacido, no estaba de acuerdo en que dejara pasar tanto tiempo; en su opinión, lo ideal habría sido que le propusiera matrimonio antes, pero ya sabes cómo es él. –Terminó hablando para Ling, quien miraba a sus padres con un brillo de especial ensoñación en los ojos.

–Ustedes siguen enamorados. –Afirmó.

–Lo cierto es que cada día amo más y más a tu madre.

–Al igual que yo a tu padre.

–Sin duda. –Afirmó Ling levantándose. –Bueno, gracias por la historia, me voy a dormir. –Mariah se dio cuenta de que afuera ya no llovía así que sonrió un poco más tranquila, sin embargo un rayo surcó el cielo y partió la quietud de la noche al instante. La niña sonrió a sus padres y se dio la vuelta, Ray por su lado tomó el rostro de Mariah para besarla con intensidad justo en el momento en que Ling volvía la vista hacia ellos. –Hay niños presentes, ¿Sabes papá?

Ray soltó una carcajada alejándose de Mariah. – ¿Qué se te olvidó?

–La próxima te toca a ti mamá.

– ¿Qué te voy a contar?

–No estoy del todo segura. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

–Bien jovencita, pero ahora a dormir.

–Sí. –Ling se dio la vuelta y cerró con cuidado para irse a dormir tranquila.

Ray miró a Mariah. –Que bien que la enseñamos a tocar antes de entrar.

– ¿Nervios de que te descubran _in fraganti_?

–Algo así.

– ¿Quieres dejarlo para otro…? –Ray empujó a Mariah hasta quedar sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, mordiendo un poco sus labios y luego besándole el cuello y las clavículas. Mariah suspiró de puro placer. –Me tomaste desprevenida.

– ¿Y de cuando acá los tigres pedimos permiso para atacar? –Dijo desatando con los dientes el moño que dejaba el escote de Mariah cerrado.

* * *

Sigo aceptando sugerencias, xD. Espero disfruten de éste cap, lo hice un poco más expresivo, pero en fin.


	5. Planeando una boda

**Planeando una boda.**

* * *

— ¡Pongan esos centros todos juntos, el vino a la barra! ¿Dónde están Lee y Gary? Necesito los platos contados.

—Mamá.

—Ahora voy cielo. Ray ¿Encontraste los sujetadores?

—Sí, compré una caja completa.

—Bien.

—Mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa Ling?

—Relájate, solo es una fiesta de quince años.

—Oh, cariño, es solo que quiero que sea tal como tú la quieres, y quiero aprovechar que nos ha ido bien en el restaurante, eso es todo.

—Es solo que si así estas por mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Cómo habrá sido tu boda?

Mariah soltó una risa por lo bajo. — ¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. ¡Gary, por fin, pon esas dos cajas al fondo y ve por las invitaciones!

—Sí.

—Siéntate conmigo cariño, veamos. Decidimos hacerlo todo en Japón, donde estaban casi todos nuestros amigos, solo algunos cuantos estaban en otros lados y se les avisó con tiempo para que supieran la fecha. Creo que todo inició cuando…

.

**Disclaimer**: Ni me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, fines lucrativos, bla, bla, bla, disfrútenlo.

.

— ¡Hay Mariah! —Exclamó Julia mirando el anillo de su amiga. —Tiene que ser perfecto.

—Será perfecto sea como sea.

—Es lo que yo le digo. —Comentó Mathilda tímidamente.

—Bien, comencemos con la planeación. —Urgió Julia sonriente. — ¿Cuál es el tema?

—Pues me encantaría algo chino, y a él también, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero realmente no estoy del todo segura de cómo podemos aplicarlo, puesto que también queremos cierto toque modernista.

—Ya veremos. ¿Cómo se van a repartir la planeación?

—Él se encargará del banquete y las invitaciones, yo tengo en mi poder el salón.

—Perfecto. —Soltaron las chicas tomándose de las manos. — ¿Cuándo empezamos?

— ¡Ya!

Las tres chicas se levantaron y salieron corriendo en dirección al centro, donde telefonearon a Hilary para hacerle saber la noticia. Ni siquiera necesitaron poner el altavoz para que todas la escucharan gritar. — ¡Estoy con ustedes en cinco! —Y colgar.

Hilary literalmente llegó corriendo en tacones y con una bolsa de plástico grueso llena con sus amigas.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —Exclamó Mathilda incrédula.

—Cosas que estaban en el auto, verás, cuando yo me iba a casar, Emily y Mariam…

— ¡Mariam! —Gritó Julia cayendo en cuenta de que no habían telefoneado a quien completaba el quinteto. Al instante sacó su celular y marcó el número que buscaba. —Hey chica, ¿En qué andas?

—_Ah, pues estoy en el hospital._

— ¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Qué tienes?

—_Nada, solo vine a hacerme un chequeo de rutina, he estado vomitando, creo que estoy enferma del estómago. Ya voy a salir. ¿Qué pasa?_

—Adivina quien sigue.

— _¿Quién sigue de qué?... Ay por Dios. ¿La gatita? ¿Se casa nuestra gatita?_

—Sí, me caso. —Gritó Mariah contenta.

— _¿Dónde están? Me lanzo en seguida._

—Vamos a ir al café de siempre. —Dijo Julia mirando a Mathilda, quien sonreía con ensoñación mirando el anillo de Mariah. —Te vemos allá.

—Por supuesto.

—Cómo les decía. —Dijo Hilary comenzando a caminar. —Conseguimos un millón de revistas y números de teléfonos de florerías, restaurantes, vestidos de novia y salones. Y pensé en que podían sernos de utilidad.

—Al menos una parte, Ray se va a encargar del banquete y las invitaciones.

—Perfecto, eso nos deja mucha tela de dónde cortar.

—Primero lo primero. El vestido. —Urgió Julia llamando la atención de un mesero para que les asignara mesa.

Hilary puso todas las revistas de vestidos de novia que tenía sobre la mesa y cada chica tomó una para ojearla y comenzar a ver opciones.

—Mariah ¿Qué quieres?

—No estoy del todo segura, es decir, creo que cuando lo vea, lo sabré.

—Tengo entendido que los chinos incluyen el rojo en sus vestidos de novia como una tradición o algo así.

— ¿Qué tan tradicional quieres la boda?

—No mucho. Por ejemplo, lo de contratar salón, música y banquete no es parte de la tradición, se supone que solo se celebra con los amigos más cercanos… se parecería mucho a la despedida de soltera que le hicieron a Mariam.

—Ah, sí.

—Y no hay pastel o esas cosas, yo si quiero, y conociendo a Ray, no se va a quedar con las ganas, le encantan los dulces.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Dijo Mariam sentándose a su lado y abrazándola efusivamente.

—Que bien que llegaras…

—Aún no lo sabe. —Admitió Hilary.

—Pero el rojo se queda…

— ¡Este! —Soltó Mathilda dejando caer un pesado almanaque frente a Mariah y Mariam, ambas, intrigadas dirigieron su vista al vestido que Mathilda había señalado y quedaron maravilladas ante la decisión.

Un precioso vestido ceñido a la cadera pero con la falda voluminosa parecía flotar en las páginas de la revista, era strapless de corazón y tenía bordados en los bordes tanto del escote como de la cadera, en la falda tenía varios brillos y en la página siguiente encontraron el mismo vestido pero con unas mangas adicionales hechas de una tela transparente. Mariah pensó que sería Organza y que posiblemente picaría pero para la ceremonia estaba bien, era una manera de mostrar respeto.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó la chica acariciando la página como si pudiera tocar la tela.

—Un Allure 2013.

—Podemos hacerle algunas modificaciones, por ejemplo en las mangas. —Comentó Mariah señalando la torera adicional. —Podríamos hacerlas de Organza roja, y estos bordados de aquí, cambiarlos a colores rojos y dorados. También la pedrería de la falda se puede cambiar por roja.

—Es verdad, y seguirá viéndose original… La tienda de éste almanaque está cerca, podemos comenzar por preguntar si podemos mandar hacer las modificaciones.

—Sí.

—Muy bien chicas, tenemos poco tiempo. —Un mesero llegó con las órdenes de todas y ellas soltaron una carcajada al ver la expresión ofuscada del chico al no saber sobre qué pila de revistas dejar cada cosa. Mariam y Julia quitaron algunas cosas dejando el almanaque entre Mathilda y Mariah, luego de que dejaran las tazas y vasos, Hilary sacó una pila de revistas para decoración y recepción.

—Un segundo. —Pidió Mariah marcándole a Ray. —Hola Byakko, ¿Te encuentro ocupado?

— _¿Para ti? Nunca._

—Que bien, acabo de encontrar algunas cosas interesantes pero quería preguntarte si ya tenías idea de por dónde buscar un salón de fiestas.

—_De hecho, ya resolvimos ese problema. Emily dijo que no hay problemas en que usemos el salón principal del club. En el que fue su boda._

—El salón es precioso. —Comentó Hilary.

—_Estoy con Kai, que manda saludos por cierto. Estamos revisando qué hay y qué hace falta, del banquete ¿Te sorprendo o quieres participar?_

—Sorpréndeme, yo igual te sorprenderé con la decoración y el vestido.

—_Respecto a eso. ¿Qué tan formal quieres que me ponga con el rojo?_

—Toques solamente. Ya verás a qué me refiero.

—_Bien, por cierto, mamá y papá mandaron una lista con regalos que enviarán y otra con sugerencias de fechas favorables para la boda. —_Ante aquello, las amigas de Mariah se miraron unas a otras con cara de confusión. — _¿Quieres echarles un vistazo? _

—Seguro, ésta noche las reviso. Te amo.

—_Yo te amo a ti. —_Y colgaron.

— _¿_Lista de regalos? —Espetó Hilary.

— ¿Fechas favorables para la boda? —Soltó Mariam mirando a Mariah incrédula.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —Exclamó Julia escandalizada.

—Costumbres de mi pueblo. —Admitió Mariah cohibida.

—Pues a mí me parece precioso. —Dijo Mathilda con ternura abrazando a su amiga y mirando con reproche a las chicas. —Cuenta conmigo.

—Y con nosotras, pero no estamos acostumbradas a tanta formalidad.

Tras terminarse sus bebidas y pasar la tarde ojeando revistas decidieron que los centros de mesa estarían llenos de flores rojas y blancas en representación del amor, la pureza y la prosperidad, darían pequeños colgantes Ying-Yang a los invitados aparte de los recuerdos de la fiesta y de la ceremonia y Emily llamó a Mariah contenta de saber la noticia diciendo que les obsequiaría un árbol de la prosperidad.

Como Mariah no entendió ese término, Mathilda le explicó que era un árbol seco con etiquetas colgando en las que podías escribirles mensajes de prosperidad y buenos deseos a los novios.

.

Un ruido como de cristal rompiéndose distrajo a madre e hija y ambas voltearon a la barra, donde vieron a uno de los chicos del salón con cara de pena y una caja de cartón con pedacitos de copas a su alrededor.

Mariah suspiró resignada y sonrió para Ling. —Cariño, creo que dejaremos la historia para otro día, tengo que reparar todo esto.

—No te preocupes mamá, me quedo conforme por el momento. Voy a practicar mi vals con Goh y Makoto.

—Ve cielo.

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón por la tardanza, pero no me llegaba la inspiración y andaba corta de tiempo. Por lo pronto, aquí está esto y espero actualizar pronto.


	6. Algo sobre mí

**Algo sobre mí.**

* * *

Ray miró conforme la decoración del lugar, Ling daba vueltas imaginando a sus chambelanes y tratando de recordar todos los pasos del baile cuando Lee, al micrófono dijo: Y para el primer vals, que pase el padre.

Ray soltó una carcajada y se acercó hasta Ling para bailar con ella, que también reía.

—Gracias Lee, el micrófono está perfecto.

—Como todo el sonido.

—Son unos lunáticos papá.

Ray soltó una carcajada ante la afirmación de su hija y la hizo girar un par de veces antes de atraerla hacia él de vuelta. —Más o menos.

—Papá… el otro día mamá me contaba de los preparativos para su boda. ¿Cómo fue el gran día? ¿Estabas nervioso, inseguro o algo?

—Me sorprende que preguntes eso Ling. Has sido tú la que afirma que siempre hemos estado enamorados.

—Bueno, uno puede sentir nervios de último minuto siempre ¿No?

—Sí, pero no nosotros.

—Cuéntame.

—Bien. —Dijo haciéndola girar de nuevo y soltándola para irse a sentar. — ¿Dónde quieres que comience?

—Tú te encargaste de las invitaciones y el banquete, o eso dijo mamá.

—Sí, y elegimos juntos la fecha. Fue el día que nos conocimos formalmente, el día que la encontré trepada al árbol sin poder bajar.

—Cuando niños.

—Sí. Verás, no me permitían la entrada al salón principal porque la decoración ya estaba montada…

—Ray, Ling, que bueno que los encuentro. —Comentó Mariah entrando al salón. —Es hora de comer. Vinieron algunos de tus amigos, por cierto. —Dijo mirando a su hija.

—No puede ser. —Gritó levantándose de un salto y olvidándose por completo de la historia.

Al igual que su boda, los quince años de Ling se celebrarían en el salón principal del club deportivo al que asistían Emily y Goh, quienes tenían privilegios por el tiempo que tenían perteneciendo al mismo y por las aportaciones que habían hecho al lugar. En efecto, Goh y Makoto comían con sus padres en lo que sería una mesa bastante grande, en realidad eran varas mesas pegadas puesto que una sola no habría sido suficiente. Más allá de sus compañeros de Beyblade se encontraban Mariam, Max, Mathilda y Miguel y sentados en una sola mesa, cuatro niños más o menos de su edad.

— ¡Christine, Marina! —Gritó Ling llegando a abrazar a sus amigas cada una con un brazo.

— ¡Rin! —Gritó Christine poniéndose en pie y abrazando a la niña. Mariah le puso una mano al hombro a Mathilda y comentó.

—Christine y Michel han crecido mucho.

—Michel más que Christine, a veces le molesta eso.

—Se supone que deberíamos crecer a la par siendo mellizos ¿No? —Dijo Christine mirando a su madre por lo que Miguel soltó una carcajada.

—Y por otro lado. —Comentó Max poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo pequeño, Havet. —Este pequeño está creciendo más que su hermana mayor.

— ¿Dónde está Julia? —Soltó Mariah después de repasar la mesa como diez veces con la mirada.

—Ah, eso. —Comentó Mathilda ligeramente desanimada. —Lo que pasa es que no pudieron dejar el circo, parece que las funciones están aumentando día a día, pero están seguros de que podrán venir a la fiesta.

—Ni hablar.

_**POV. Ling.**_

Mi nombre es Ling Kon, y mis amigos usualmente me llaman Rin, creo que se les dificulta pronunciarlo como Ling. Próximamente cumpliré quince años y mis papás están preparando la fiesta, estoy contenta porque voy a poder ver a todos mis amigos. No es que me moleste solo ver a Makoto y a Goh, con ellos la paso de lujo pero también extraño mucho a Marina, a Christine y a Juliette. Son las hijas de las amigas de mi mamá: Mariam, Mathilda y Julia. Marina tiene un hermano menor, se llama Havet. Christine es melliza de Michel y Juliette es hija única, igual que Makoto, Goh y yo.

Siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención Goh, es tan misterioso y profundo, algunas veces demasiado; a Makoto y a mí siempre nos tiene a la expectativa. Hay momentos en los que mis padres hablan de algo que hizo su padre, Kai, pero nunca quieren decirme qué es, eso me molesta, siento que no me tienen la suficiente confianza, pero luego llega mamá y dice que son cosas de las que es mejor no hablar, que lo importante es que Kai y Emily han sabido llevar a Goh por el camino del bien.

Christine a menudo me pregunta si me gusta Goh, yo digo que no pero tanta insistencia me preocupa. Necesito replantear mis ideas.

Mamá a menudo me cuenta cosas sobre sus amigos, sobre cómo eran sus torneos y cómo conoció a tanta gente, también me ha platicado que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en su relación, por ejemplo. Yo no sabía que Salima, una de las mejores amigas de mi papá había estado enamorada de él, nunca me han dicho si tuvieron citas o algo así pero tampoco he preguntado. Me sorprende mucho ese hecho dado que ella y Kane hacen una pareja extraordinaria.

Otra cosa que me han platicado es acerca de la relación de Mathilda y Miguel. Tanto ellos como mis padres dicen que sus historias son muy similares, en parte no lo dudo, Mathilda y mi mamá a menudo hacen cosas muy parecidas, parecen tener las mismas ideas y así, la diferencia radica en que mi mamá es un poco más guerrera mientras que Mathilda es muy tierna, y en mi opinión, en su juventud también fue medio blandengue. Lo bueno es que ahora ya no es así.

Me gusta mucho escuchar las historias de mis padres y sus amigos, unas son románticas, otras más intensas, otras divertidas. Me encantaría poder tener historias así para contarles a mis hijos.

Voy a pedir postre y luego ensayaré el vals de nuevo, quiero que mis amigas me den su opinión, es una verdadera tristeza que Juliette no pueda venir a vernos ensayar, pero en fin, ya la veré.

* * *

**N/A: **_Quise hacer este pequeño paréntesis para explicar algunas cositas; por ejemplo: la edad de Ling es de 14 años, al igual que Makoto, Christine y Michel; Juliette tiene quince mientras que Goh y Marina tienen 16; El más pequeño es Havet, quien tiene 13 años. En mi opinión, Julia sí está con Brooklyn pero si a alguien se le ocurre otra idea mejor, puede plantearla y la reconsideraré xD._

_Casi nunca ve a sus otros amigos porque ellos no siempre están en Japón, que es donde vive ahora ayudándole a sus padres con el restaurante/casa de té. Eso puede cambiar, es decir, Mathilda extraña a sus incondicionales amigas y Max y Mariam disfrutan de los estados unidos pero les encantaría poder pasar las tardes con sus amigos._

_Todos son muy exitosos, se puede decir que tienen todo para vivir bien por las diferentes áreas en las que se desarrollan (Comida, Beyblade, deportes, etc.) así que mudarse a Japón no debería representar ningún problema._

_Pronto seguiré con la historia que interrumpieron por romper copas, lo prometo. Pero quería hacer este paréntesis primero._


End file.
